The One That Got Away
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: In order to let the scarab take over Blue Beetle, he needs to give it control. Of course, he refuses, so Black Beetle finds the ultimate bargaining tool to force Jaime to join the Reach: Bart Allen, speedster from the future. But Jaime isn't going to give Bart up so easily... BluePulse/Speedbuggy (other pairings too) multi chapter fic. *****ON HOLD*****
1. Prologue

**BluePulse story; complicated with lots of fluff . review and I'll love ya!**

**Prologue**

"NO! I WON'T!" Impulse screamed, fear glinting in his green eyes.

The guard smirked, delivering another blow to his face. Impulse cried out in pain, blood trickling down his jaw as he slumped over.

"Don't touch him!" Blue Beetle spat, his dark eyes blazing as he strained to escape his lighting bonds.

Black Beetle cupped Impulse's chin, and then looked at him. He motioned at the guard, who smacked Blue hard. He yelped in pain, feeling the scarab vibrating madly on his back.

"I think we've found our bargaining tool," Black Beetle chuckled evilly, snapping his fingers.

The guards grabbed Impulse, and Blue yelled, "No…IMPULSE!" he glanced up, half-unconscious. Their eyes met for a moment, before the speedster was hit again; he blacked out.

"NO! Please..." Blue whispered as they threw the ginger off the cliff into the enemy ship waiting. The hatch closed, and the small red grey ship zoomed off.

"Now, meat, give your scarab control. It is trying to escape your thick mind and let the Reach use it, but something is blocking it. And that something is now in our possession," Black Beetle laughed loudly, and Blue's eyes closed.

In desperation, he called the younger boys' name in his mind. But there was no answer.

Impulse was gone.

**Leave a review? :***


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY first chapter ;) sorry if I mess up, feel free to correct me :3 and its set before any of the newer episodes…so Blue hasn't gone wacko D:**

**OH! And 'BB' is always Beast Boy, not Blue Beetle, kay?!**

_**13 days earlier**_

"DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE…NOW STOP AND MAKE THAT MOTHER—"

"IMPULSE TURN IT OFF." Nightwing smacked his forehead, his patience almost all gone.

Garfield snickered, then turned his attention back on the card house he was trying to make. The speedster looked over with an evil grin; he shut off the volume and zipped past him, blowing all the cards away. Gar cursed and turned into a hawk, flying after him. Both boys let out loud laughs that turned to screams when two sharp spikes stopped them dead.

"Stop," they turned to meet the angry eyes of Nightwing. Bart smiled sheepishly while Garfield simply turned back to human form and went to collect his cards.

The door to the warehouse quickly opened, and a Hispanic stepped through, closing it behind him. Nightwing nodded at Jaime Reyes, then went back to studying an old paper that looked suspiciously like a coded map.

"Blue!" Bart was out of his costume as he fiercely hugged the scarab hero.

"Whoa there, hermano," Jaime managed to grin despite almost being run over by the young ginger.

"There's a mission today and I only wanna go if you are so please oh please go?!" Bart batted his huge innocent green eyes at Jaime, who nodded with a slight smile. Garfield gritted his teeth, staring between them, and Nightwing snapped his fingers.

"Miss M will be here soon, to take you guys back home. I know you can fly Blue, but we don't want to risk the scarab taking control."

Bart winced, drawing back and muttering to Garfield, "Wanna go get some ice cream or something?" he cast a strange look at Jaime, who was trying his best to pretend he didn't hear.

"I know its tough, but eventually we might be able to get the scarab off. Hang in there, alright?" the post-robin smiled bitterly at him before walking away to study the paper again.

Jaime balled his fists then relaxed them, the look on Bart's face looming in his mind. He couldn't help the scarab on his back, but he promised himself he would never, ever let it take control. Especially with Impulses' prophecy hanging over his head, and the vision; Jaime would never do that to Bart, but the other side of him might.

Deep in thought, the Hispanic male didn't notice Garfield and Bart leave quietly.

"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her," Miss Martian hummed softly under her breath as she flew, invisible, through a couple of clouds.

Suddenly, a huge shiny black sphere spun crazily towards her. She dropped instinctively as it barreled over her head, blinking madly. It twisted around and made a clicking noise. Miss Martian's eyes widened in horror as a long black spike began to emerge from a thin crack inside of the object. A scream escaped her mouth as the sharp projectile hurtled top speed at her. Within seconds, it had penetrated her body, and black sand began to cover her body. Desperately, Miss Martian tried to shape shift into another form, but the black sand enveloped her. Her eyes grew huge as the sand crept up her body, encasing her completely. The sand blew away and dissolved into the wind, but the Martian was nowhere to be found.

She had disappeared.

Conner Kent felt a piercing pain in his mind. Stumbling, he dropped the bucket of yellow paint, which spilled all over the porch. Bumblebee pursed her lips but didn't say anything; she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok there big guy?" she asked, a hand on her hip, and he nodded.

Groaning, Conner stood up and rubbed his temples. He felt like the pain had something to do with Miss Martian, but why was it affecting him? Had her penetration of his mind left him vulnerable to her state of mind?

One thing was sure—he needed to alert Nighwing immediately.

"Well?"

"I have no freaking clue!"

"Aw, its not that hard man!"

"Dude, that's so not crash…"

Bart and Garfield had been playing charades after the ginger had inhaled his seven scoops office cream, and the shape-shifter had swallowed his sundae in one bite as an anteater. Gar had shifted into some weird moose thing, and at the same time Bart had spotted a cloud of smoke rising from a building not too far away. Emerald eyes, narrowed he nudged Gar, who tensed up, point ears alert.

"Suit up, and lets crash this mode!" in half a second, Bart had changed into his costume, and Garfield turned into a jaguar.

Impulse and BB zoomed (well, BB actually fell behind) off to the building apparently on fire. When they got there, the heroes were shocked to see a thick cloud of—sand was it?—devouring a tall building. Wherever the sand touched, fires would spring up and more cries would echo from within. Impulse clenched his jaw and raced in, putting out as many fires as he could. The speedster tossed the poor citizens trapped in the building to BB, who was a gorilla, and they were safely deposited outside.

"AH!" the shifter glanced over sharply to see Impulse doubled over in pain, his side on fire.

BB turned back into himself and ran to his side, pulling aside the blackened fabric to reveal a large burn, with ragged flesh hanging off and smoking slightly. He bit his lip, looking towards the sand slowly causing the building to collapse, then to his pale friend. In that moment, he made a split second decision—he called for Nightwing, smacking the panic button as many times as he could before dragging Impulse out of the building.

Carefully setting the injured boy down, BB transformed into a tiger and leapt into the building, swallowing the fires and pushing the people to the nearest exits. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang and a rush of air pushed past him, blowing out half the fires. A smile crept over his face; backup was here! Remembering Impulse, BB charged outside, pulling along a young who was crying loudly.

"It'll be ok," he said in a gentle tone, back in human form, looking for the light that led outside.

But there was none, just black, heavy sand and thick smoke, almost choking him and making it hard to breath. A beam on fire fell in front of them, and his sleeve caught on fire. Smoke billowed straight at them and his scream caught in his throat. The young boy fainted from lack of oxygen, and BB carried him a few steps before he fell. His head hit the ground as a blue light flashed in front of him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of worried dark eyes.

Jaime paced the hallway for the 17th time, and Nigthwing twitched slightly. Conner was staring straight ahead with steel blue eyes, but everyone knew he was worried about Miss Martian. Nightwing hadn't answered BB's call for help; Jaime had, and was worried about both boys', as they were in critical condition. Through the door, Bart let out a whimper and Garfield muttered something to Black Canary.

"Jaime, please sit down. Conner is about to throw you into a wall." Nightwing stated, and the scarab bearer paled.

"S-sorry…" he uttered in a slightly hurt tone as the door opened.

"Well, they'll be fine by today night, but Jaime…you need to see Bart…"

Jaime's eyes widened as he stepped into the room; a curtain separated two beds but his attention was riveted on the one closest to him. Bart was facedown and shirtless, his back pale and sweaty. There was several scars scratched across his body, but the main wound was a large, apple-sized burn on his side, the skin still sweltering and a nasty red.

Jaime walked over to his side, reaching out a hand and gently touching his back. Bart twitched under his touch, letting out a loud moan. Recoiling, Jaime looked at Canary.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking sadly at Bart.

"His hand," was all she said.

Jaime curiously pulled out Bart's hand from underneath, and the injured speedster trembled slightly. He carefully pulled out a piece of paper and smoothed it out. His dark eyes widened in surprise, then clouded over with absolute hurt. He dropped the paper and backed away, his lips mouthing incoherent words before he busted the door open and ran out. Superboy was smashing a wall, but Jaime shoved him aside and ran out of sight. Nightwing shot a confused look at Black Canary, who shook her head slowly.

"What happens to Jaime in the future isn't his fault right now…and neither is the role Bart plays," she sighed, sweeping her hair behind her shoulders.

"I guess I'll go look for—" Nightwing started but Superboy swiftly walked over, blue eyes blazing.

"No. I'll go. You look for Miss M." he stated coldly, and the masked teen nodded.

They split ways, and Black Canary sighed, turning back and picking up the paper.

The drawing showed a much more powerful Blue Beetle, with curved pincers and a bulky build, about to blast a beaten up Impulse. Words were scrawled on the side in Bart's messy writing:

Why blue?

**Ooh, the drama has started! Did anyone even like the chapter?! Aha I hope :3 thinking of writing a funny YJ story, mhm?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'llPM you a long than you and review one of your stories in return :D**

**~samxbluepulserx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews 3 enjoy this chapter! And I see Conner being protective of Blue so yea :D**

"Please, I'll be fine. Just watch Wolf and I'll be back after pounding some sense into Blue." Conner snapped, and Nighwing narrowed his eyes.

"Don't hurt him. He's…in a tricky position."

Conner rolled his eyes but called Sphere, and soon he was silently gliding above the city. Thinking to himself where Blue might be, he searched the beach, nearby restraints, and even the missing teens' house. But Blue was nowhere to be found, and Conner began to worry a bit. Yeah, he was supposed to be unfeeling, the boy of steel and all, but ever since destroying that merged creature a while back with Blue, and hearing his thoughts about it, Conner became rather protective of the younger boy.

"Where are you, Blue?" he sighed to himself, turning Sphere around and heading back to their new HQ.

To his great surprise, the scarab bearer was talking to Black Canary in the warehouse. Her eyebrows knitted together as Jaime spoke loudly in Spanish.

"What? Jaime, please slow down I can't—"

"Algo enorme me atacó, como ocurre en el caso de algunos oso con alas o vienen dados y yo estaba casi muriendo cuando este negro arena me rodearon y me dio fuerzas (1)!" the Hispanic teen threw up his hands in terror.

"…..what?" Conner asked sharply, striding in front of Jaime and shaking his shoulders.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for ages," he said, glaring, and Jaime shrugged.

"Just flying around, hermano, nothing much," but there was an uneasy look in his eyes, and the super teen locked eyes with the blonde woman next to him.

"By the way, Garfield and Bart are doing great," Canary moved closer to Conner, speaking in a hushed voice.

Conner glanced at Jaime before giving a quick nod of his head.

"Oh. I get it. Ha. I'm not needed," Jaime was bitter as he turned away, but Conner grabbed his arm.

"Don't, Blue, that's not our intentions and you know it." his blue eyes searched Jaime's dark ones for any sign of recognition, but there was just pain.

Black Canary gasped and tapped her watch; a screen popped up with Superman's face. Conner's face hardened, he turned and grabbed Jaime's arm before stiffly walking away. Both teens went to a small closet and Conner shut the door, standing in front of it, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked coldly.

"Don't…I'm not…can't…trying…" he trailed off looking miserable.

_This mere mortal is causing your hate to slow down. We must dispose of him immediately!_

Jaime smacked his temples, growling, "Shut up!"

"Wanna hang out? We can shoot targets or something?" the blue-eyed hero asked hesitantly.

"Sounds good to me," a small smile tugged at the side of Jaime's lips.

~x~

"Ah!" Miss Martian hit the floor for the 6th time.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her entire body sorely aching from the beating she was taking. For the past six hours, she had been severely hit, smacked, and thrown until she blacked out. Her arms and legs were slashed with long cuts, and her head was throbbing terribly.

"Where is it? Where is it!" his voice rang our sharply, but the Martian wouldn't believe it, it couldn't be, he would never betray her and the team and Bart and Garfield and Superboy and Nightwing—

"Get up!" Blue Beetle ordered, his voice sharp. His armor peeled back to reveal the face Miss Martian had known for months, but his eyes were filled with a cruel light and he was sneering at her.

"Jaime…" she whispered, but he just laughed, raising his arm.

A huge plasma cannon formed on his arm and her eyes filled with panic.

_Please don't oh god I trusted you everyone did Jaime come back don't do this please I don't want to can't just please don't—_

A searing pain interrupted her thoughts as white-hot light overwhelmed her. There was a sharp pain in her mind; a memory flashed—a crazed smile, bright red—and then darkness pushed her into an abyss of nothing.

~x~

"That was awesome!" Jaime exclaimed, his short hair standing up in the wind.

Conner had to grin at his friends' expression, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I totally destroyed more rocks than you."

"No way, hermano! My cannon got at least ten in that round,"

"Sure," Conner smirked at Jaime, but the super teen was secretly glad he wasn't acting strange again.

Sometimes, blasting rocks with your friend/hero/soon-to-be-in-the-possession-of-The-Reach was kinda fun.

~x~

_he ran faster and faster, until all was left behind him, surely he had lost the winged bad guy? But as he ran faster and faster, a hand clamped onto his shirt and threw him to the ground. He looked up into the glowing yellow eyes of Blue Beetle, and almost threw up; but Blue lifted him up, a cruel smirk forming on his lips. _

"_Jaime…" he whispered, eyes huge in fear._

"_Its Blue Beetle, meatbag."_

_His eyes closed as everything shattered._

Bart Allen awoke with a loud gasp. He sat up suddenly, groaning loudly as a searing pain flashed in his side. Carefully rolling onto his stomach, the speedster buried his face into the sweat-soaked pillow, holding back a scream of terror. Jaime couldn't turn bad, he would never work for the Reach…Jaime promised him he never would, but now the scarab hero had left…and it was all Bart's fault.

"Hey, you're awake," a soft voice came from his right, and he raised his head slightly to look at Garfield.

"Hey Gar," he replied, with a slight smile.

"You look like crap," the green boy grinned, then winced in pain and shifted on his bed. Bart looked over with concern but Garfield brushed it off.

"I'm getting out of here."

The ginger leaped out of bed and immediately toppled over with a swear. His burn ached, but he gritted his teeth and carefully got to his feet. With a triumph smile, Bart looked over at Garfield.

"Need some help?"

Within ten minutes, both boys were free of IV's and needles and back in regular clothes. Gar coughed a lot and Bart was slightly of out of breath, but they supported each other out of the hospital and were going at a pretty good pace—until they ran into Conner and Jaime. Jaime was trying to jump onto the other teens' back and Conner was laughing—_actually laughing_—until he saw the two injured boys.

Jaime stepped back, biting his lip and looking at the ground before back up at them.

"Hey, you guys seem to be pretty good." Conner said quickly, glancing from Jaime to Bart and moving closer to the Hispanic male.

"Yeah, we're still a little shaky. Hey Jaime!" Gar grinned at him.

Jaime managed a small smile, before nudging Conner slightly and giving him a meaningful look. The super teen narrowed his eyes and gave a slightly shake of the head before turning back. Bart narrowed his eyes; since when were they so close?

Wait, was he _jealous?_

"Aren't you tired, Gar?" Jaime asked, and the shifter sighed, nodding.

"I hate that place so much though…can you fly me to the park? I'm supposed to meet Nightwing for a briefing as soon as I'm u-up," he winced in pain, and Jaime looked on in worry.

"No way _ese_, you need rest. Nightwing can wait. Besides, he's busy…I'll take you to your room," he offered, and Garfield nodded.

Jaime wrapped an arm around the younger boy and helped him walk down the corridor to his room, avoiding the intense green eyes burning into the back of his head.

"You want me to stay with you or something?" Jaime asked shyly after helping Gar lay down and pulling the blanket over him.

"I'll be fine, but could you bring me water?" Garfield pouted innocently and Jaime rolled his eyes with a nod. He filled a glass with cool water and gave it to the shifter, who drank a few sips quickly. Putting it down with a slight thump, Jaime left the room, leaving Gar to sleep.

As he slipped out of the room and started walking down the hall, a blur of gold pushed past him hard.

"Oof!" Jaime fell backwards into the wall. Blinking hard, he looked up to meet mischievous olive eyes.

"Bart…?" he asked, eyes widening at the boy who had been so afraid of him earlier.

The speedster's hair was very messy and a lot darker than Jaime remembered, and his eyes had this new light—almost like he enjoyed the pain in Jaime's back. He was wearing a tight golden shirt, sunglasses perched on his head, and he was wearing dark jeans

Bart chuckled darkly, a hint of an evil smile shadowing his face.

"I guess you could call me that…but I prefer Catalyst."

A smirk was thrown his way and then the boy who resembled Bart so much zoomed off, leaving Jaime dumbstruck.

**Well, how was it?! . review please, love you all 333**

**(1): ****"Something huge attacked me, like some bear with wings or whatnot and I was almost dying when this black sand surrounded me and gave me strength!"**

**Sorry if this is off, I used a translator lol!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter ^^' sorry it took so long…and there's a character you will be very shocked about…;D sorry if it doesn't center mainly on BluePusle, I just need you guys to understand everything first! **

Conner stood, glaring, and Bart shifted on his feet, looking nervous. Jaime had just escorted Garfield to his room, and the air was tense. The Kryptonian noticed the speedster was vibrating slightly, and raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, well, do you n-need something?" he looked up with wide green eyes.

After a while, Conner let out an annoyed sigh.

"Clearly, you've made a mistake. Fix it."

With those words, Conner stalked from the room, leaving a very confused Bart. His mouth opened and closed before he felt a sharp pain behind his head, his knees trembling. His vision blurry, he gulped in air but his mouth became more and more dry. His thoughts raced; he wished someone would help him, anyone.

_Please, please come I cant help feeling so helpless Jaime—_

"Oops, sorry double!" a voice chuckled darkly, before he passed out.

**~x~**

"No! I won't. I'm so tired!" Nightwing covered his eyes, trying not to beat the living hell out of Garfield.

When he found out that the two boys had left the hospital room before their appointed release times, he had gone looking for them. They were supposed to go on a mission today—a simple one, in fact. He had no luck finding Bart, but the shifter was in his room, looking pale.

"Fine, god dammit! Can Bart at least come with me?"

"Alright, but remember—nothing dangerous."

He stood up and left, his head aching. The black sand Jaime had been talking about confused him, and he still didn't know what it was. The scarab hero had disappeared, Gar had told him, saying something about skateboarding. And his search for M'gann had been unsuccessful; it was like she had just…vanished. And Conner was pretty worried too, even though he wouldn't admit it. Nightwing made his way to the main room of the warehouse, where he was surprised to see Bart. The speedster seemed different; Nightwing narrowed his eyes slightly as the teen jumped and whirled around, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, you're back Batboy! I have a question: have you seen Conner?" Bart asked, his dark green eyes glinting.

Nightwing managed to shake his head; a terrible feeling was growing in his stomach. Bart had never called him Batboy before, and there was something sinister about his suddenly dark eyes, and his sunglasses…

As Bart ran past him, their arms brushed slightly; Nightwing's entire body went cold, and suddenly he couldn't feel anything. He heard a slight laugh; and then the feeling stopped abruptly. He opened his mouth a fraction, and a puff of black sand curled out.

**~x~**

After what seemed like ages, the pain subsided, and M'gann took a shaky breath before getting back to her feet. A groan escaped her mouth as her eyes trailed back up to the electric gate she had just gotten shocked by. She let out a soft groan as she stood up, her legs feeling like they were on fire. Alarms rang loudly, and a dense haze was beginning to fill the air as she started to run. As her feet hit the hard pavement, a loud crash sounded behind her, and she quickly looked back to see a figure emerging—the evil Blue Beetle, she assumed.

After knocking out her cell guards with a heavy iron pole and shutting down her collar, she made a hasty escape—running up the stairs as flamethrowers shot past her.

M'gann was beyond tired, and every bone in her body was aching, but she ignored it.

Concentrating hard, she turned invisible and began to carefully fly towards the direction she hoped was the team. Her head throbbed with pain and her arms and legs were a slashed red mess, but she blocked out the pain, knowing she had to get to the Warehouse, had to tell Nightwing and the team that—

Without warning, a searing pain tore up her leg, and a scream escaped M'gann's throat. She looked down through a crimson haze to see a large bullet had struck her leg. Trying not to pass out, she flew faster, her breath coming in short gasps and black spots dancing across her vision.

Finally, finally, finally, she landed near an empty bus stop. Clutching her hair tightly, the Martian silently cried, the pain feeling more and more numb, until she heard a terrified voice.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

M'gann looked up into the eyes of a very serious looking boy, maybe 10 years old, with messy black hair covering his face. All she could make out was a piercing blue eye.

"Yeah, I'll be o-ok," she winced as she stood up, wiping tears from her face.

It took a lot to make her cry, but it wasn't just the pain: it was the plan. The plan that the Reach had, and it was a pretty damn good plan. M'gann was just so afraid she wouldn't reach the team in time that fear and panic were overwhelming her.

"What's your name, little boy, and why are you out so late? Your parents might worry." she said, glancing at the quickly fading sun.

He gave her a long look, his tongue poking slightly out of his mouth, before answering her.

"My name is Jason Todd, and I'm just walking. I don't have any parents. Why are you bleeding?

**~x~**

The wind rushed past Jaime as he increased in speed, feeling the warm breeze against his skin. Coming to a stop at the end of the hill, the Hispanic male looked out to the cliffs and then heard a loud booming noise. Smiling slightly, as he knew what came after this, his thoughts went back to the double of Bart who called himself Catalyst. It was strange; Jaime had thought at first Bart was just acting weird, but this didn't really suit him…he tried to find Nightwing to tell him, but their leader had disappeared.

"You know we have a mission tonight right? And then a party that Roy is throwing."

Jaime looked over at Conner with a slight grin.

"Yeah, yeah I know _ese_. But, uh, who else is coming?" he asked softly.

Conner rolled his eyes with a frown, knowing who he was hinting at.

"Yes, Bart is going. That is, if he's healed properly."

Immediately, a mixture of pain, concern, and hurt filled Jaime's dark eyes, and he stayed silent, looking out to the ocean.

"Well, I have a small villain to take care of soon, want to help?" he asked, and Conner nodded, his steely gaze a shade softer.

"Well, according to Nightwing, until he bailed on us for Wally or something, something has been stolen from this lab. It was part of a cloning device, I think."

"That doesn't sound too good. Let's hurry."

The two took off; Jaime encased in his armor, flying, and Conner super-jumping near him. Blue Beetle suddenly felt this uneasy feeling, as if he was being watched, and slowed, his wings beating much slower. Suspended in the air, he looked down and called, "Superboy?"

The black-haired teen jumped high in the air once more pausing and looking upward. He could barely see his companion because of the dark clouds started to roll in from the east.

"Yeah?"  
"I—I…nothing."

Superboy growled slightly, then turned and jumped again. He landed crookedly, and, as he picked himself up off the ground, saw a black cloud start to move—_fast_.

Towards Blue. The teen was unaware of the threat, and Conner's voice failed him as it enveloped him. Bracing himself and leaping upward with great force, the super teen smacked into Blue, immediately feeling the black sand stabbing into him like millions of needles. Both Blue and him fell towards the ocean.

The water was so cold that Superboy felt his body go numb. Trying to keep Blue afloat, his legs kicked hard. The water choked him, and his lungs began to burn, but he surfaced, gulping in huge breaths of air.

"What the—ah!" Blue had regained conscious and was currently breathing in water.

Superboy swam for the cliff as best as he could; the scarab hero was still dazed from hitting the water so hard. The black sand had seemed to disappear; all that was left was some dark substance floating on the water. With Blue clutching onto his arm for dear life, they reached the shore. Superboy pulled himself up, then dragged his friend next to him.

"Blue?" he gasped, shivering as a cold breeze swept by them.

Jaime had changed out of his armor and was hugging himself, his dark eyes looking up to the sky. The night was lit by thousands of twinkling stars, and Conner tilted his head to look at them. They were silent for a while, until a soft buzzing noise made them jump. Conner looked around quickly, before fishing in his pocket for his phone—which surprisingly hadn't been ruined in the water. He glanced at the caller ID with a frown before pressing the accept button and lifting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Conner?" a hoarse female asked.

"Yeah…" he looked confused.

"This is—Jason stop running!—this is M'gann, and I n-need help: fast."

"M'gann?! Where—you—where are you? And who's Jason?

"Long story! I just—_ow_—I'm at this bus stop, it's empty. I need someone to—_Jason look out!"_

"Are you under attack?"

"No—well kind of—it's a long story. Just call Nightwing and ask him to meet us at—stop that!—at the bus stop on 4th near the harbor—_crap_!"

There was a burst of a static, then a high-pitched scream that was quickly cut off as the line went dead.

Jaime looked over curiously, but Conner just stood up and walked away, waving a hand in his direction. Jaime blinked in surprise and jumped up, trailing after him.

Conner seemed shocked; his blue eyes were wide and he kept gasping for breath as if there was no air.

"You ok _hermano_?" he asked hesitantly.

"That was…M'gann…she needs help and she's with someone named Jason." Something flickered in the super teen's eyes that Jaime couldn't quite place. He sighed, jogging a bit to keep up with Conner's fast pace. They were heading along a beach trail, and the sharp limestone cliffs stood out against the moonlight.

"Well, what did she say? C'mon, I know she said something," the Hispanic teen nudged his friend.

"I need to tell Nightwing something. Hurry up." Came the short reply.

Jaime ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed miserably as Conner began to run. They both raced up the rough stairs crudely carved into the cliff's edge, and Conner jumped high, landed a hundred feet away. Jaime summoned his armor, the cold metal creeping up his back and encasing his face. For some odd reason, the annoying scarab on his back was silent: Jaime didn't know if that was good or bad.

**So that was it ^.^ review please, you have no idea how happy they make me :DDD**

**~samxbluepulserx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this chapter xD and thanks for all the reviews 333**

**By the way, do you guys like SuperMartian? Spitfire or BirdFlash? Please tell me, mkay? ;D**

Ever since M'gann had mentioned the Joker, Jason had turned into some kind of demonic puppet—his eyes wild and his actions uncalled for. He kept throwing around huge cars and trucks by just thinking it, and she was afraid someone would get hurt—or he would hurt himself. He was just a kid after all, even though he looked, talked like, and bore almost exact resemblance to the original Jason Todd.

"Jason!" M'gann cried out again, letting out a gasp.

The young boy sent another car flying into the air, and she darted forward, her face twisted in pain as she set it down as best as she could. It was so dark that it took her a while to steady herself. Her eyes snapped upward as Jason growled loudly, his fists clenched and his blue eyes burning like lasers.

"You killed them, you killed them all!" he yelled in a terrible voice, and she flinched.

M'gann groaned as the dark black sand surrounded him again in a dense cloud, and sent another bolt of hot sand into the sky, where it hit the roof of a building. The roof slowly crumbled, and M'gann flew towards it, ducking underneath it, grabbing the biggest chunk of wood and trying to hold it up. But within an minute, another strike slammed above her, and everything to began to collapse.

"AH!" she screamed, feeling the burning roofing hit her back and sending jolts of pain through her body.

Jason, looking up at her struggling with half the building; his mouth curved into a malicious smile as her strength gave out. The building fell to the ground with a tremendous crash, but thankfully the Martian had gotten out in time. Panting hard, her back in severe pain, her entire body feeling overheated, she landed shakily on the sidewalk, and cast a nervous glance at Jason. His eyes blurred for a second before focusing on her once more with a steel gaze. He raised his hand, and a swirling mass of black sand formed, before dissolving; the barely visible particles raced in circles before straight at M'gann.

Her eyes widened in horror and she dove to the side, just in time: the sand melted the ground right next to her, and she let out a loud yelp of pain, feeling the heat radiate off the burnt pavement.

"Jason, please stop! Remember—" she dodged another attack of hot sand.

"Who—" she flew straight upward in pure panic.

"You—" the end of her cape caught on fire, lighting up the dark.

"Are!" she tackled him to the ground, wincing as the heat scorched her skin.

"Get off!" he snarled, red eyes flaring in anger, his face tightening.

M'gann jumped off of him and rolled over, avoiding the fire burning on the ground. She wished someone would come, and help her, but at the same time Jason might hurt them, and she couldn't let anyone get injured on her account. Setting her jaw and getting to her feet, she thought of a huge wave in her mind, picturing it seep form her mind into the real world—and a wave of some kinetic energy swept past her, ruffling her hair. Looking to Jason, she saw the wave of power slam into him, sending him stumbling back. It kept pushing him, but he narrowed his eyes and blasted the black sand at the barrier.

The Martian gasped in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her head. Realizing that now, her mind and the real world were connected, she imagined the wall of force becoming stronger and shoving Jason harder. Her amber eyes locked with Jason's penetrating green one's as the wave hit him so hard he fell to the floor. It seemed to press on him; he let out a cry of pain as M'gann felt something dark pass in her head. Her vision went blurry; automatically she pressured the wall more and more until a soft cry sounded in her mind, shattering the dark.

"Ah—ah—oh—"

Her eyes flew open to see Jason struggling on the floor. His black hair was in his face, and he was gasping for breath, his eyes wide and watery. A strangled sound escaped his lips as he tried to push something off his chest—but there was nothing there.

It took M'gann a minute to realize she was the one doing this to him, and she frantically willed her mind to stop, to release the small boy on the floor. But nothing happened—he writhed in pain on the ground, his eyes bulging, his breaths ragged, and she couldn't take it.

"JASON!"

Her mind exploded into white, and she collapsed on the floor, feeling nothing.

**~x~ **

"So, what you're saying, is that M'gann is in trouble, a cloud of sand attacked Jaime, and you need to see if she's ok?" Nightwing coughed before raising a hand.

"You don't get it. She's in trouble. I need to help her," Conner growled, his hand curling into fists.

Nightwing was about to reply, when Garfield came stumbling down the hall, his green eyes wide. He made various hand gestures, pointing to his throat then to Jaime, who was standing on the opposite side of the room silently.

"Ah. I think he lost his voice." The Hispanic male observed with a slight frown.

Garfield's tail curled up in agreement and opened his mouth to speak but Jaime smacked the top of his head, giving him an annoyed look.

"Don't talk! C'mon, _ese_, you hungry?"

When Gar nodded, Nightwing gave them permission to get something to eat, but told them to keep an eye out for Bart and not to stay out too late, as it was dark outside.

"And as for you—go find her," he said to Conner, running a hand through his short black hair.

The super teen immediately left the Warehouse, and Jaime and Gar took off as well, deciding to go to Jaime's house. Hopefully his mom had made some rice or something. The moon shone their path, illuminating the way through the inky black. As soon as they were about a block away from the house, Gar glanced at Jaime before poking him in the side.

"Yeah?"

Gar motioned writing, and Jaime fished around in his pockets, only finding a piece of chalk. The shifter grabbed it, used a light from a pen in his pocket to see, and began furiously writing on the sidewalk. Jaime read it, his lips forming the words before a look of pure horror came into his eyes. Garfield turned to him with a nervous look of hope in eyes, which faded as soon he saw the expression on Jaime's face. The Hispanic teen gave a shake of his head and forced a smile; the shifter wasn't convinced and frowned deeply.

"What's wrong?" Gar managed to croak, and Jaime bit his lip, eyes swimming with tears.

"Lets just get to my house," was all he said in reply, starting to walk very fast.

Behind him, the message gleamed in the light:

_I kinda like Bart, but I don't know if I should tell him! What if he doesn't feel the same way? …_

When they got there, Jaime's mouth dropped open, and Gar passed a hand in front of his face. The house was completed destroyed; the roof had fallen in and most of the walls as well. Broken pieces of furniture had been thrown out as well, and Jaime was silent as he stepped over part of his old couch. Gar kicked his way through the rubble, sending up clouds of dust and coughing loudly, but Jaime took no notice. The scarab hero was in too much shock to notice anything else. It was so dark he could barely see, but he strode forward, his eyes wide.

"My…mom…" he whispered, and Gar patted his shoulder, his green eyes filled with concern.

"Aw, pity isn't it?" a mocking voice called out, and both boys jumped.

Above them, perched on the remains of the house, was the Bart double—Catalyst. Jaime's chest constricted as he looked up into cruel emerald eyes. Even though the boy wasn't really Bart—now he really knew—Catalyst still looked a lot like him, and it was causing the dark-eyed boy severe pain.

"You again…who are you?" he managed, trying to sound angry, but the words came out more curious.

"I've already told you, handsome, I'm Catalyst!" the teen on the roof smirked, swinging his legs.

"I—wait—did you just call me h-handsome?" Jaime looked utterly puzzled, and next to him Garfield tensed up narrowing his eyes.

"Mhm—hey, are you blushing?" Catalyst chuckled, winking at Jaime.

"N-no…" he muttered, his face heating up, casting a fearful look at Garfield.

"Back off, stop playing with him!" he snapped, standing in front of Jaime.

The poor boy looked so shocked and miserable; his home was gone, Bart probably hated him, and here was this look a like toying with him. Gar didn't even like Bart; he was trying to make Tim jealous, but no-o-o-o-o. The new Robin barely even spared him a glance. Anger welled up inside of him, and he started to grow fangs.

"But I like playing with him, he's so cute!" Catalyst laughed, running a hand through his spiked reddish-brown hair and eyeing Jaime with great interest.

Gar watched Jaime's eyes follow the doubles' movements, and sighed inwardly; Jaime had it bad.

"D-don't…I thought…I…" the scarab bearer trailed off, stepping away from the ruins and almost tripping over a large piece of roofing.

"Where ya going handsome?" Catalyst leapt off the roof with incredible speed, landing in front of Jaime with an evil grin.

He didn't say anything, just turned red and swallowed hard. Catalyst brushed dust from his tight black jeans, and Jaime looked away, swearing under his breath. Garfield let out a low growl and sprang at Catalyst; the speedster just zipped out of the way and then back to Jaime.

"Gar, calm down," Jaime warned, noticing his fangs and curved claws.

"Yeah, calm down, Gar," Catalyst mocked, throwing a smirk in the Hispanic male's direction.

"Don't call him that!" he hissed sharply, his eyes flaring in anger.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound, and the double pulled out a phone form his pocket, looked at the screen, and pocketed it with a grin.

"Well, I should go," he sighed rather sadly, then went on the tips of his feet and planted a small kiss on Jaime's cheek before racing off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Garfield watched Jaime's face drain of color and his eyes darkened; he turned into a tiger and bounded after the speedster. The scarab hero touched this cheek, where he still felt a pair of hot lips pressing against his smooth skin. Looking in the direction where shifter ran, he started walking, still feeling numb and shell-shocked.

He didn't know why.

**~x~**

Conner almost didn't make it.

M'gann was about to be blasted by this crazy looking boy with angry purple eyes, and he scooped her up and jumped on top of building before the deadly-looking sand cloud hit her. His blue eyes scanned her body for any serious injuries, and he relaxed when he didn't find any. She gave a feeble cough and stirred slightly. Conner was staring down at her, taking in her features when suddenly she sat straight up with a gasp.

M'gann held a hand to her chest, feeling her heart thumping loudly—suddenly realizing she was lying on the cold stone of a building with someone looking down on her with concerned cobalt eyes.

"C-Conner?" she stammered, putting a hand to her head and feeling a sticky red liquid gently dripping from a large gash.

"Um, yeah…" he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Helping her sit up, he rubbed the back of his neck and was about to ask what happened when there was a loud yell.

"Where are you, Martian?"

He assumed it was the young boy who had almost killed M'gann, and anger started to build up inside of him.

Conner's gaze darted back to M'gann, who turned pale and attempted to stand up. Almost immediately, she fell against him, white with pain; she gasped as if she couldn't breath, clutching her throat and almost falling again. Conner realized she probably had broken her ribs, and hesitated slightly before picking her up and throwing her over one shoulder. she slumped over, the pain probably causing her to black out.

Casting a final look at the boy he thought was probably Jason, the super teen jumped off the building and landed well away from him, making sure M'gann didn't get hurt, before leaping into the air again. Soon they were at the Warehouse, and Conner's ears picked up a slight buzzing sound. Looking around, his eyes landed on Jaime flying steadily towards in his direction, encased in his blue armor, and Garfield as an eagle soaring to him as well. But he was aware of something else—a moan, and then the sound of metal hitting something. His eyes narrowed.

"Hear that?" Conner muttered, ignoring the surprised looks that were thrown in his direction thanks to the unconscious girl on his back.

Conner unlocked the door, and the 3 boys—plus M'gann on Conner's back—were met by a very unexpected sight.

Nightwing, almost drowning in the fires surrounding him, was using a thin metal pole as his only weapon, was sparring against Blue Beetle.

Bart, with difficulty, was trying to knock out Catalyst, but his evil double slammed him into a wall, and blood began to leak heavily.

"Oh, you're here." A soft voice sounded slightly annoyed.

Conner dropped M'gann as he something hot scalded his chest, and he looked down to see his own skin melting.

Blue summoned a cannon, but his evil double blasted him with a huge wave of energy, and, unconscious, Jaime fell into a huge path of fire.

Beast Boy froze, his eyes terrified, locking eyes with the young boy who gave him a broken smile, raising his hand; Garfield looked at his skin and watched as it started to crumble.

Nightwing was hit by Catalyst so hard, there was a loud snap.

To the half-dying leader, it didn't sound like his hip breaking—it sounded like his whole team breaking into pieces.

**Aha…review?(: xD **

**ALSOALSOALSOALSO!—**

**BirdFlash (Dick/Wally) or Spitfire (Artemis/Wally)?**

**SuperMartian (Conner/M'gann) or AngelFish (M'gann/La'gaan)?**

**Do you guys ship Tim with Garfield? I need feedback please~**

**As for characters you haven't read about yet, there's a reason they aren't here…**

**Review ;***


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter ^_^ thanks for all the reviews :* btw, whenever it says Blue, that's the evil double of Jaime! Kay? Kay.**

Impulse felt his head with his hand, a sticky red liquid starting to drop, and he moaned, everything bathed in a red light. He watched as Blue Beetle blasted—Jaime?—with a plasma cannon, and he silently screamed in anger. He stumbled up, but was so light headed that he leaned against the wall, about to pass out.

Superboy let out a loud yelp of pain and clutched his chest. His vision went blurry as he felt his own skin starting to dissolve. He couldn't do anything about it, and felt bile rise in his throat. He spilled his guts on the floor, his eyes lost all color, and then he fell, skin starting to drip like wax onto the floor.

Beast Boy looked down, watching his hand starting to crumble. A scream escaped his mouth as he fell over backwards in horror, his green eyes wide. He glanced upward to see the young boy with black hair watching him with a twisted. Nearby, the evil Blue was trying to set Jaime on fire—who wasn't wearing any armor. He tried to get up, but his leg began to dissolve into black sand as well.

"No—Garfield—" Nightwing gasped on the floor, his face snow-white, clutching his side and his face twisted into an intense expression of pain.

"Ah!" as BB's face crumbled, he caught a last glimpse of Jaime falling into a patch of fire, Conner—melting?!—and Bart bleeding heavily on the floor. Then his eyes closed as they dissolved, and Garfield Logan was no more.

"Don't!" Jaime breathed in pure terror; his dark eyes reflected on his evil double's armor. He was dangling right above a fire, and was about to be dropped.

"Stay away from Catalyst, here me?" Blue unexpectedly growled, and Jaime looked puzzled.

"Gladly, but w-why?" he stammered, looking away.

Jaime got the answer even thought his evil twin didn't answer—he didn't want Catalyst to get hurt.

"I have to help Bart. Just like you have to help Catalyst." He choked out, hoping he wouldn't be dropped.

"Hmph. Whatever. Btw, the name is Logan," Logan shot him a look, yellow eyes narrowed, then dropped him.

"AHHH!" Jaime yelled as he fell through the air, and suddenly the flames were right underneath him, and he saw his life end slowly, slowly—the red and yellow rushed up to greet him, but that wasn't fire…

The Hispanic male slammed into the wall hard; slowly getting to his feet, he looked around and saw Bart lying in a crumpled heap next to him.

"Bart? Hermano? Wake up!" he desperately shook the younger boy's shoulder, but he didn't move.

His armor clicked into place as the battlefield around him finally came into focus. The boy, Jason, was talking in hushed tones to Logan; Catalyst was bent over examining Nightwing's broken form, and Beast Boy and Conner weren't there…just a pile of black sand and this melted stuff…

He turned his attention back to the speedster lying on the ground in front of him, desperately in need of medical attention, and began to panic. Jaime crouched down, trying to stop the blood flow with his hand, but it became soaked and he mumbled a curse, pulling back. Jason was bent over M'gann, and suddenly she let out a yelp before quieting. They seemed to want to last the fight longer, for some reason.

"Jaime?" he looked away from Bart to Nightwing sprawled on the floor.

"AH! D-don't do that!" the ebony gasped as Catalyst tried to move him.

"I'll do what I like!" the speedster snapped, and Nightwing gave a cry of pain, his face even paler.

"Hello—Rob? Is that—you—please—not hurt—" his comms unit hissed and crackled with Wally's concerned voice.

"Wa—!" Catalyst punched Nightwing so hard he let out a brief scream before passing out.

"Rob? Dick?! Are—you there? ROB!" Wally's now frantic voice sounded through the unit, and Jaime clenched his fists, hating the evil speedster.

A low moan made him look down, and his dark eyes watched in shock as Bart slowly grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He stared, determination building up inside of him. He was the only one left; he had to defeat Logan, Catalyst, and Jason before it was too late.

Jaime stood up, his eyes blazing underneath his hard armor, his cannon ready to blast. He wouldn't take any prisoners, he would kill them all.

**Jaime Reyes, these thoughts aren't appropriate. I suggest shooting the Impulse and siding with the others.**

Shaking his head and ignoring the scarab, he held out his cannon, narrowing his eyes as Logan did the same. Catalyst got in a fighting stance, knees slightly bent, arms at the ready. Jason stood with his feet apart and black sand starting to form near him.

And then all hell broke loose as Wally raced in.

Blue Beetle fired his cannon, Wally raced over to Nightwing, and Jason threw sand-balls. Logan shoved Catalyst away from the plasma blast but took the full hit and lay crumpled on the floor. Catalyst froze, looking horrified.

The sand started to crawl near Impulse, but Blue tore at it with his scythe savagely, not letting it near him.

"Say something, Rob…please…" Wally sounded near tears, but Blue couldn't help with that, as Jason was throwing bolts of sand infused with white-hot flames.

"Bratty little kid!" he snarled, and aimed a blast of power at him.

It was a direct hit; Jason froze, his pink eyes widening as he gasped and collapsed. Jaime disabled his armor, kneeled by Bart, and looked over at Wally, who was cradling Nightwing's head in his lap, tears streaming down his pale face.

"We need help," the scarab hero stated, and then a terrified scream sounded throughout the room.

Catalyst was holding Logan, screaming incoherent words and phrases, choking on his sobs. The evil Blue wasn't moving, his dark eyes glassy and unmoving.

**Your double is dead. You should be proud, as you fired the deathblow, Jaime Reyes.**

But all Jaime could feel was a burning sensation in his throat; what if the situations had been reversed? If he had been dead, Bart hysterical over him? He felt like throwing up, but forced himself to move closer to the pair.

"Catalyst…I'm sorry…" he said in a soft, hopefully soothing voice.

The evil speedster didn't look at him, just kept staring at his dead partner with obvious horror. As it was clear that Catalyst was in shock, Jaime moved on to Wally. Nightwing still wouldn't move, but the redhead didn't give up.

"Come on, Rob, you gotta wake up…you're underwhelmed and that's not ok….please wake up, Rob…" the speedster whispered in a heartbreaking voice, looking up at the Hispanic boy with glossy emerald eyes.

"We'll take him to—"

BOOM.

Jaime went flying to the side, slamming into the wall hard with a muffled grunt. As the dust cleared, he shakily got to his feet, summoning his cannon and squinting through the haze. He groaned as he saw the small figure of Jason standing nearby, and his eyes suddenly caught a movement. It was M'gann waking up.

"What? W-where am I?" she muttered as she stood up.  
"M'gann, watch out!" the scarab hero yelled, diving forward and knocking her out of the way as Jason through another bolt of black sand.

"What's g-going on? Where is Conner?" she asked, choking on the dust.

"I…have no idea where him and BB went," Jaime admitted helplessly, dragging Bart and shaking him again.

He heard a soft cry, and turned to see Jason wearing a cruel smile, his yellow eyes ablaze with malice, forcing a black cloud filled with fire onto Wally. The speedster was protecting an unconscious Nightwing, taking the full impact with gritted teeth. Jaime summoned his cannon and was about to blast Jason down when someone slammed into him. He opened his mouth to cry out, but someone slammed into him again, knocking him off his feet. Trying to get up, something whizzed by, making him fall again.

"Ah—" another hit to his legs.

"Oh—" someone shoved him so hard he saw stars as his head collided with the cold stone floor.

"Sto—AH," he let out a sharp yelp as his armor finally pulled back, and someone hit his face so hard blood began to trickle down the corner of his mouth.

"J-Jaime…" he heard a strained voice whisper, but all he could see was the ceiling, spinning crazily. Something hot started to rise in his throat, but he couldn't move—someone was sitting on him, pinning him down.

Blinking hard, Jaime focused and looked up to meet a pair of fierce emerald eyes—Catalyst. The evil speedster had tearstains on his cheeks and was trembling, but his mouth was set in a hard line.

"Sorry bro, but you took him away from me, so I'll have to take your life. No hard feelings," Catalyst chuckled; there was something about the light in his eyes that seemed…insane.

"You don't have to d-do this," Jaime could feel his mouth getting dry.

"Oh, but I do!" he raised a knife.

"_Don't touch him_." The voice was very angry, deadly almost. It sounded a lot like—no, it couldn't be…suddenly, there was a burst of pain in his stomach and he gasped.

Catalyst was thrown from him; he landed a few feet away, springing to his feet immediately and narrowing his eyes at something behind Jaime.

He slowly got to his feet, turning slightly to see Impulse standing there, his jaw set and a fire lit in his eyes. The Hispanic male felt a another searing pain in his stomach and looked down, putting a hand to stop the blood from gushing down in a flow.

Impulse streaked at Catalyst, punching him and kicking him as hard as possibly. The two speedsters rolled around, screaming at each other. Blood and spit went flying everywhere, but Jaime could only watch—the scarab had no more energy left to give him armor, and the cut kept bleeding.

"Here," a hoarse voice came from the right, and he turned to see Wally, his face puffy from crying, throw a ragged piece of cloth.

"T-Thanks," Jaime managed to gasp, quickly pressing the torn shirt to his stomach.

It absorbed blood, slowly dripping, but stopped the constant flow a little. He started to feel weak, and sank to his knees, watching the scene threw a hazy film.

Impulse and Catalyst were locked in a battle to the death; M'gann was trying to blast Jason down; Wally was tending to Nightwing; and Conner and Garfield were nowhere to be seen. His mind began to race with panic as he thought of possible places they could be.

There was a yell, and Jaime whirled around, falling to the floor as the world began to spin. He saw the figure lying on the floor, and threw up on the sidelines, stumbling as he tripped over Bart's body.

"No…not him…" he choked out, and looked up in wild fear.

The last thing Jaime Reyes saw was a flash of silver as a knife pierced his unprotected chest.

**~x~**

"The plan is proceeding well, yes?" a deep voice asked in a smug tone.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can get careless, Kaito!" a more high-pitched voice rang out in the dark room. The man called Kaito rolled his eyes, stood up, and picked up the paper again. On the top it read 2 words: Extermination List.

His blue eyes grazed over the names, a few popping out to him: Dick Grayson, Jaime Reyes, Conner Kent, Garfield Logan.

He didn't know why he was doing this, but as long as he kept his boss happy, he would stay alive.

Kaito got up, slipping the sheet into his pocket, and walked out the door, shuddering a bit as he felt grains of sand creep up his leg. Shaking them off, he headed towards the base that Black Beetle was waiting for him at.

They had a lot to discuss.

**I'm sorry if you feel paranoid about Conner and Gar…_ review and tell me what you think…?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N New chapter :D sorry it took so long guys, but enjoy! If there are any errors, don't blame me: I'm lazy as hell :P**

…**I'm sorry, I have a bad habit of killing of characters.**

**READ THE NOTE AT THE END! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**You guys like TimXGar? Or SuperMartian..?**

**I did a thing…sorry .**

"JAIME!" Impulse yelled in panic, whirling around at the soft cry of pain.

The scarab hero hit the ground hard, his dark eyes blank. Impulse zipped to his side, falling to his knees and shaking him. The knife was up to the hilt in his chest, dark blood leaking out of the severe wound.

"Jaime…_Jaime_! Wake up…" he gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

But the Hispanic male didn't move or even breath. Impulse pounded the other teen's chest, becoming hysterical.

"Wake up! You need to breath right now! Jaime…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he was practically sobbing, his green eyes squeezing out so many tears that his vision was blurry. Impulse stood up, feeling something hollow in his chest. He didn't feel any of his injuries, only an aching pain in his chest.

Catalyst was on the floor, not moving. Jason was also on the floor, gasping for breath. M'gann was tending a wound on Wally's arm, but it was difficult because the redhead wouldn't let go of Dick. The ebony's eyes were half closed, and he was wheezing softly, but he wouldn't let go of Wally's hand either.

"Is Jaime—" the Martian stopped at the look on Impulse's face. Her amber eyes radiated sadness, but she just pulled him into a tight hug, ruffling his hair.

"It's fine. How's Dick?" Bart asked in an emotionless voice, looking down at the pair.

"Good," he croaked, opening one eye and glancing upward, trying to smile.

"About Jaime…I'm so sorry…I understand," Wally whispered, his green eyes shiny with tears.

Bart just nodded; his throat became tight, and he turned away to his friend's body, silent tears streaming down his face. Brushing away the hair from Hispanic boy's face, the speedster leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead.

"…I love you."

Bart walked away from the dead figure, looking at Catalyst and Jason in pure disgust. Jaime died protecting him from them, and now he was dead.

"We need to get out of here."

No one disagreed with him, and M'gann, tears falling down her face when she had previously realized Conner had melted, helped Wally lift Nightwing off the ground. Bart walked over, kicking down the blood-covered door to the exit, and found something on the ground. Picking it up, he realized it was a shiny piece of metal, probably important, but he didn't care. He threw it as hard as he could, watching it fly out of sight. The sun was starting to rise; wisps of light orange clouds drifted across the pale horizon. As the 4 made their way back to the city, Wally collapsed form exhaustion; he had lost too much blood.

"Walls!" Dick tried to stop the older boy from falling, his face twisting in pain as his leg took the full weight.

"Careful," M'gann warned, helping support the redhead, looking at Bart in panic.

"Check if you still have your phone?" she asked, struggling with both injured boys.

Bart patted his pockets, feeling a lump, and pulled out his almost dead phone. He dialed a number, praying that the person would pick up.

"Hello?" a breathless and slightly annoyed voice answered.

"Tim…thank god. We need your help."

When the new Robin finally got to them, the speedster quickly explained the situation, telling him about Jason, Logan, and Catalyst.

"Oh…where are Conner and Jaime?" he asked curiously, peering around from behind his shades.

"I'm sorry, Bart…" Tim muttered, jamming his hands in his pockets, glancing at Dick and Wally in masked concern.

"Yeah. Um, so we need major help," Bart said, swallowing and trying to dissolve the terrible feeling in his stomach.

"I'll call Zee for the bioship," he took out a phone, then suddenly dropped it, his face becoming pale as something stuck him.

"W-where's gar?" he stammered, and when Bart just shook his head, he started to shake.

"Calm down Tim. Just call Zee!" the speedster tried to snap his friend out of shock.

Sighing in sadness and snatching the phone away, Bart punched in Zatanna's number.

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring.

"Zatanna, it's Bart. We need the bioship ASAP. The team…" he almost dissolved into tears again, but held them in as she promised she'd be there in ten minutes.

"…Gar," Tim whispered, looking like his heart had shattered, and Bart patted his back, not knowing how to stop the mourning ebony.

**~x~**

"So…Garfield, Conner, and Jaime are dead?" Roy asked bluntly.

Zatanna had dropped them off at a nearby café, along with Roy and Cassie.

"Yes."

Dick had cleaned up pretty ok, his leg in a cast and all the blood cleaned from his body. Wally's head was patched up, and he was very dizzy, so he clutched onto Dick for support. M'gann had a few minor cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad. Bart had a large gash on his stomach and a bruise on his neck, but he didn't care. All he could think of was Jaime.

"That's…terrible. I'm sorry," Cassie said in a soft voice, her light blue eyes grief-stricken.

"Moving on, what happened? Tell us the full story." Roy demanded, drumming his fingers on the table.

"They attacked. We lost 3 members. That's it, now can I leave?" Bart struggled, trying to contain his emotions, and was relieved when Tim sighed and nodded.

"You guys coming back?" he asked to M'gann, Dick, and Wally.

"Yes." The Martian slid out from behind the booth, her voice trembling slightly.

Wally shook his head, wincing in pain, and Dick looked on in concern, examining the bandage. Bart stood up and ran out, hoping no one saw the flood of tears down his face. It wasn't fair, why did Jaime had to die? If anyone, Bart himself should have died for being so selfish and not protecting his best friend.

"Bart, you're mumbling to yourself," M'gann told him gently, and he wiped away his tears, not looking at her.

"I want him back…I want him back…" was all he whispered, before heading in the direction of his flat.

**~x~**

"Was the termination of the Superboy and shifter boy really necessary?" Kaito asked in exasperation, running a hand through his spiky, blue tipped hair.

"Yes," Jason growled, his eyes flashing a livid blue before returning to their original inky black.

Catalyst smirked, leaning back in his chair, looking pleased with himself, probably because Jaime Reyes was dead.

"Wipe that smug look off your face and actually track the rest of the stupid team!" Kaito groaned, shooting him a death glare.

The speedster shrugged, pulling up a screen on the computer and frowning when he was interrupted by a low beep. As a message popped up and his dull green eyes read over it, an insane grin lit up his narrow face.

"Oh, good. Blackie's ready!"

**SO GUYS READ BELOW~**

**So this story is split into 3 parts: part 1, which was everything up till this chapter, is the beginning about most of the enemy and Jaime dying. The second part (I wont reveal anything) is about Bart's quest, along with Tim and M'gann. I won't say what is about, but it's…a major plot twist ;D and part 3…well, you'll see when we come to that xD**

**Sorry if I'm confusing…**

**REVIEW?! :))))) 3333**

**~samx**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE D:

**Hey guys….**

**I don't think anyone is reading this so I'm putting it on hold…for a month or so.**

**Sorry!**

**Check out my newest story please? 15 years of pursing your best friend? Its BirdFlash…;D**

**~samx**


End file.
